Vampires, Love and The Inbetweens
by princess2000204
Summary: His lived for Centuries as the heir to the thrown. She is a mer mortal struggling up the ladder of a hug business that 'he' owns. Will one night become something more? Rating may change. R&R please!!!!!!
1. Chapter: 1

He has lived for Centuries, a direct descendent and heir to the thrown of the 'One' who has been around since the beginning of Earth when the creatures that roamed the lands where children of the night. He travels the lands to help keep his soul at bay from the monster that tries to consume it.  
  
^POV^ A young woman around the age of 19 or 20 is huddled against a brick wall in the alley as she tries to see into the darkness that approaches her and as she squints into the alley using the little light that the street lamp across the street gives off trying to see who her stalker is. When she finally gets a glimpse of my face, she screams in horror and tries to flee but it's to light. I have trapped her in her own mind so struggling won't be a problem and I wont have to listen to her retched screaming. I pick up her limp body and pull her neck back to see her young and tender neck. I morph into my true self, bite down, and being to drink her warm life from her young body. *To think that if she hadn't stolen that money I wouldn't be able to have this nice meal.* As I'm about to finish my meal my best friend tries to get my attention.  
  
Darien his best friend and brother says to him. What Nick? I'm trying to finish my meal! Darien says harshly as he unmorphs and sets the young girl down against the brick wall. I just thought you should know that your father is coming into town tomorrow Nick says hesitantly. Do what! When did you hear this? Darien asks him outraged. I just heard it about 5 minutes ago and thought you should know, but I'll let you go back to eating and then Nick's connection faded from Darien's mind rather quickly.  
  
*Now I've lost my appetite!* he says to himself as he dumps the now dead girl into the nearest dumpster and begins to walk to the city park and licks the blood from around his lips.  
  
*I've only been her for a month and I haven't done anything that would arise suspension onto me, let alone make anybody think I was out of the ordinary even if you call me being a multibillionaire ordinary. I wonder what he wants?!* Darien thinks to himself as he seats down underneath an oak tree and gazes at the stars lost in deep thought.  
  
^Serena's POV^ Serena Daniels walks down the almost empty streets as she seethes at what she just caught her now ex-boyfriend doing with another woman and a woman she hates the most on top of that. Beryl Whistery, the one woman that if she gets the position in the company that they both work at could get her fired from her job at Shields International Incorporation (SII). *I'm definitely going to get rid of his things and..and.do what?* She thinks as she walks aimlessly down the now deserted streets.  
  
*I just need to go somewhere and clear my head.* She begins to walk towards the park and goes over to a bench that's in front of a normally crystal, clear lake in the day. "The lake looks so beautiful tonight with the stars out." Serena says to nobody and not expecting an answer as she just loses herself in the star-filled, endlessly, black lake.  
  
^Darien POV^ Darien being completely engulfed in his own thoughts was completely taken back when he heard a voice that sounded so pure and innocent that he had to get up to see who it was, and to get his mind off his dad. He walks towards where he heard the noise come from. It was pitch black, except for the stars out and a few street lamps down the road, and he saw a bench that was in front of a lake, but what was really out of the ordinary was that he saw a young woman seating on it. *It's about 4:25 in the morning. Why would someone be out this late? I do sense her in distress, maybe that's what has her out this late* He says to himself as he slowly approaches her.  
  
^Serena's POV^ Serena was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear anyone come up to her. *I wonder how I should tell Lita tomorrow. I think I'm going to tell Amara first since I do want Andrew to pay for cheating on me!* Serena says to herself and starts to get a devilish smile on her face as she tries to picture what Amara would do to Andrew once she tells her what his done.  
  
^Darien's POV^ His about to say something to her, but when he sees her get a smile on her flawless face he beings to wonder what could make this pure woman smile like that. *I wonder what she could be thinking about that would make her smile so evilly? I guess the only way to know would be to ask.* He says to himself as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me Miss. Are you alright?" he asks her as he looks at her.  
  
^Serena's POV^ She starts to picture all of the different ways Lita could torture Andrew when she feels a hand on her shoulder and then hears, "Excuse me Miss. Are you alright?" in an extremely sexy male voice. She looks up and sees the most gorgeous navy blue eyes that seem to be filled with concern for her and yet sad and angry all at once, along with a depth that she's never seen in anyone before. "What? Oh, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." She says as she smiles up at him. *I'm not in the mood for complete strangers taking pity on me!* She says to herself as she smiles at him hoping he would go away.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *She seems to be in such distressed but hiding it so well. She has the most beautiful smile and her crystal clear blue eyes, I could drown in forever if givin a chance, but yet there seems to be so much hurt and sadness that and yet she tries to cover it up. I wonder how she could have been hurt so much?* Darien says to himself as he looks at her. "Are you sure? It's pretty late and you seemed to be hurting." He says smiling and hoping she would keep on smiling.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *His smile is so beautiful, but it seems his wanting to hide so much. I wonder why his worrying about me so much for?* She asks herself as she stares at him and then remembers he has said some thing to her. "What time is it? If you don't mind?" She asks "It's 4:30" *God his got a sexy voice! What, did he just say its 4:30? I'm definitely not going to want to get up for work tomorrow!! * She scowls herself.  
  
^Darien POV^ *I wonder why she's out her so late?* He asks himself as he keeps on staring at her. *Why do I have this odd feeling in me? It feels as if this meeting was distended to happen?* He says to himself.  
  
^Serena's POV^ "I've got to go. Maybe we'll run into each other again." She says as she gets up with his hand still on her shoulder. *I'm never going to hear the end of it from Raye when she realizes I came in so late tonight.* She groans to herself as she imagines Raye giving her yet another lecture about her needing to become more responsible and grown-up.  
  
^Darien's POV^ "Do you have a phone number I could reach you at?" He asks without realizing the words has left his lips until it was to late.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Did he just ask for my phone number? He did! Oh god, this has never happened to me before.* "Um.sure. I have to be at work around 7:30 but I get off for a lunch break at 12:00, o maybe we can do something then?" she says not really wanting to give her phone number out to a complete stranger. "How about I meet you back here at, let's say 9:00 tonight?" *Damn, his got such a sexy voice. How can I not say no!* she thinks as she listens to what he says.  
  
^Darien's POV^ "Sure" he hears her say and then she walks away toward the apartment part of town. *I wonder what she would do if she saw the true me and knew what I did?* he asks himself as he walks toward the lake and vanishes.  
Well what do you guys think about this story? I've been reading a lot of this Fics and thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think and who else I should put in here. Let me know who and what you think by Reviewing!!!!!!!! Or E- mailing me at MoonPrincess2097@aol.com!!!!!!!!!! Okay ( 


	2. Chapter: 2

Hey pplez, here's the 2nd Chappy. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really do this since to your common knowledge of course I don't own any SailorMoon rights. Also, the song '18 Wheeler' from Pink belongs to Pink of course.  
  
Hey man whats your problem? I see you try to hurt me bad Don't you know what your up against Maybe you should reconsider Come up with another plan Cause you know I'm not that kind of girl That'll lay there let you come first  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
The day went by very fast for Serena Daniels with only 2 run-ins with Beryl Whistery. *Why did I ever agree to meet that guy from the park again? I don't even know him let alone trust him.* She keeps thinking every now and then when given the chance to think in her hectic work schedule. "I better call my now ex-boyfriend to make the break-up final." She says to herself as she leaves the SII (If you want to know what SII stands for just reread the 1st Chappy) main building starts on the short walk to her and Raye's apartment.  
  
You can push me out the window I'll just get back up You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck And I won't give a FUCK You can hang me like a slave I'll go underground  
  
*I wonder what Raye would say if she was to find out about what Alex did to me and with Beryl of all people!* she thinks to herself as she walks into her apartment door and sees that as always its spotlessly clean with only a few traces of the 'little' party that Raye had for her boyfriend Chad.  
  
"Raye I'm home" Serena shouts into the apartment as she puts her stuff down on the little table by the door and slips her shoes off. Serena goes into her room to make sure it's in one piece and sure enough, nothing is out of place.  
  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but You can't keep me down  
  
The bed with her deep blue and silver comforter is still made, just as she had left it and none of her nick-knacks is out of place.  
  
*It's good to know nobody came in here* Serena thinks to herself relieved as she seats down on her bed and lets it sink beneath her weight. She picks up the phone once she has collected her thoughts and begins to dial the number that she had memorized just months earlier.  
  
"Hello?" comes a sexy and very seductive voice from over the phone. "Hey Alex" she says cheery but practically spits out his name. "Hey baby," he says with love and affection "I can't believe you Alex, after what I saw last night, you're still playing games with me," she says with disbelief in her voice. "What are you talking about, Sere?" voice filled with confusion and hesitation. "I saw you last night with your hands all over Beryl Whistery and don't try to deny it, because my eyes don't lie and neither do my ears. I just hope you 2 are happy!" she says and hangs up feeling so much better. Serena with a slit smile on her face gets up from the bed and looks at her clock to see that it's only 7:45.  
  
Hey hey girl, are you ready for today You got your shield and sword 'Cause it's time to play the game You are beautiful even though you're not sure Don't let him pull you by the skirt You're gonna get your feelings hurt  
  
*Plenty of time to take a shower before I have to meet that guy at the park. Maybe I should just stand him up though?! What am I thinking? I know that feeling and it's not very good. I'll just meet him and if I sense any danger I can use my pepper spray and I do know plenty of people that would let me stay at there place if need be. * She reasoned with herself as she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower along with her radio.  
  
You put push me out the window I'll just get back up You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck And I won't give a FUCK You can hang me like a slave I'll go underground You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck You can't keep me down  
  
*Hmm, what would be a good c.d. to play? I know Pinks 'Missunderstood' one* she says to herself as she shuffles through her c.ds that she leaves in the bathroom. She finally finds the right C.D. and puts it in the stero and blasts it from her favorite song '18 Wheeler'. *This song is so me right now!* she thinks as she gets into the shower and lets the words of the song along with the scolding water of the shower just wash over her whole body. *This is complete bliss* she says as she sings 'You put push me out the window I'll just get back up'  
  
After a little while longer and no more hot water left she gets out the shower with the song still playing, again, and dries off with her towel and wraps it around her body. She pokes her head out the bathroom door to make sure nobody is there, and once positive the area is clear she dashes into her bedroom and plops on her bed. "I feel so much better now" she says to herself as she gets back up and begins to rummage around in her dresser looking for something to wear tonight. "I don't want to seem too not interested, but I also don't want to seem I'm interested either." She mumbles to herself as she keeps digging through her stuff. "This will be good enough, I suppose." She says after a few more minutes of scrounging and pulls out a pair of flare jeans and a tank top blouse that was just a simple baby pink with ruffles in the middle that went only just below her breasts, and slips those on. She glances at the clock and sees that it's 8:37. "I still have some time until my rendezvous with Mr. Mysterious-yet-Very- Very-Cute-and-Hopefully-Single." She says to herself letting a little smile grace her face.  
  
*I wonder what Raye's doing? I haven't seen her all day.* Serena ponders to herself as she walks down a hallway into the kitchen where she sees Raye and Chad making out. *What their doing defies making-out, more like trying to eat each others faces, but there noses are getting in the way.* Serena says smiling to herself and quietly goes to the door and grabs her keys, sleeps on her shoes and grabs her purse, black leather coat, and walks out the door.  
  
Serena walks down the cold and bustling street as she made her way to the nearby coffee shop for something warm that would relax her tense body. She walks into the nearby café, "Hey Andrew" she says flashing a sandy hair, light green eyed guy a smile and seats down at one of the stools at the counter. "Hey Sere" he says walking over to her "What can I get for you?" "Just the usual" she says as she gazes outside the window.  
  
*I hope I'm making the right decision in meeting this guy.* she says to herself as he cup of coffee is pushed in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, Andrew." She says as she puts some sugar in it and stirs it with a stirrer. "What's on your mind?" he asks leaning on the counter in front of her. "Well, I meet this guy last night, and we're suppose to be meeting up at the park in a little bit." Serena tells him as she sips her coffee lightly. "What about-" "Don't ever speak that No-Good-cheating-bastards-name in my presence, EVER." She tells him glaring at her before she breaks into sobs. "What did he do to you, Sere!?" he asks as he rubs her on the back, trying to calm her down as he smiles uneasily. "I-I saw h-him with B-Beryl W-Whistery last night a-and h-he was all over h- her!!" she tells him sobbing starting to subside. "It's okay Sere. He didn't deserve you anyways!" he says smiling at her. "You're right, but it wouldn't hurt so bad if it was with some other girl, but the fact that it was 'Beryl' is what hurts the most!!" Serena says almost spitting out Beryl's name like it was a very infectious disease. "Hopefully this new guy is better and does deserve you. You should bring him by if things go well between you two." He says smiling reassuringly to her. "I'll do that. I've got to go if I want to be on time for my date." Serena says wiping her eyes dry and smiling more brightly, than earlier. "Okay. I'll see you later." Andrew says as he waves to her disappearing form.  
  
Serena leaves the café with her coffee in hand and walks down the almost deserted cold and dreary street and heads to the park.  
  
A little while later she walks through the park entrance, and starts to head straight towards the bench where she was seating at last night. Looking at her watch she notices that it's 8:57.  
  
*I'm a little early.* she says to herself as she seats down on the bench and just starts to stare up at the stars.  
  
*The stars always seems to calm me down. The sky is like a black void with little stars of hope all through out the void. It some what reminds me of life.* Serena thinks to herself as she gazes at the sky with a blissful smile on her face. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Hmm" she says to the owner of the hand, still in her blissful state of mind.  
  
Well, I think I'll leave it off here. If you really like it let me know by reviewing. ~_* 


	3. Chapter: 3

Hey, I'm back and thank you all so much for the reviews.  
^Darien's POV^ *God, she looks so gorgeous!!!!! I wonder of she'll except me for what I am?!*  
  
He walks up to her very quietly, which for him is easy, since it comes natural to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and watches as she turns around with a glaze look in her eyes.  
  
"Hey" he says looking down at her. "Oh.Hey" she says as the glaze look in her eyes disappear to show what she was truly feeling.  
  
*Her eyes look so innocent yet seem to tell you that she has seen many things. I've never seen so much depth in all of my Centuries of being alive in someone so young.*  
  
^Serena's POV^ "Oh.Hey" she says as she comes out of her blissful thoughts and come back down to reality. "How are you?" she asks trying to strike-up a conversation between them. "I'm fine" he says back to her in his sexy voice.  
  
*I wonder if he uses that voice on purpose or not realizing how he sounds! He sounds so sexy and seductive.*  
  
"That's good to know." She says smiling up at him  
  
^Darien's POV^ *I wonder what she's thinking as he looks at her.*  
  
He hears her ask him how his doing.  
  
*I've never been asked that. Nobodies even worried how I've been, well except by my mother, but that was so long ago. Why do I have this stirring of feelings in me? I've never felt this before. I wonder if she's causing it to happen?* (This all flew through his at one time. It's just one of many things his able to do for him being who he is.)  
  
"I'm fine" he replies with a slight smile on his face. "That's good to know." She says smiling up to him.  
  
*She has such a gorgeous smile, and yet seems so innocence. Just like the rest of her, but there's still that glint in her eyes that tells you that she's seen more and been through enough to not make her as innocence as she appears. Is that possible?*  
  
He smiles at her. "I'm glade you've met me here." He tells her trying to break the ice.  
  
"Why's that?" she asks with genuine curiosity in her voice. "Well, for one you were upset last night and seemed distressed and you're very beautiful." He says trying to think of something to tell her so she would stay. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asks startled.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *I can tell his trying to break the ice, but why did he won't me to meet him here? Why did I come here again? He has a gorgeous smile, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Wait! What am I thinking, of course he probably does and I just got out a relationship!*  
  
"I'm glade you've met me here." She hears him telling her in still his sexy voice. "Why's that?" she asks wondering why. "Well, for one you were upset last night and seem distressed and you're also very beautiful." She hears hearing a little bit of pleading in his sexy, seductive voice.  
  
*Wait, he thinks I'm beautiful and his still concerned why I was crying last night?! This is defiantly something different from a guy.*  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" she asks before she can stop herself.  
  
*I'm so stupid. Why did I have to ask that? Why? Why!*  
  
She hears him laughing in a husky, but still sexy voice. "Yes, I think you're beautiful, but why were you crying last night?" he asks with concern evident in his voice.  
  
*God, why won't he let up on last night? That's a memory I would like to forget about, but of course there always has to be somebody that makes me relieve one of my more painful ones.*  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asks not really wanting to, but if he wont let up she might as well just to get him to shut-up about it.  
  
"If you don't mind telling me." She hears him say to her. She turns her head so they could be eye-to-eye.  
  
*His eyes are so beautiful, but filled with so much pain, heartache, and sadness. They have so much depth to them, as if he seen so much, that not even a human should see.*  
  
"I'll tell you. The reason why I was crying last night was because I saw my boyfriend of 2 ½ with his tongue down my ultimate enemy at work and in life throat and groping her like there was no tomorrow. What makes it even worst is that he has the nerve to call me today and act all innocent like nothing happened last night. God, I can't stand Beryl Whistery!" she says with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for being such a bother. My personal life shouldn't have made you worry so much." She tells him with a slight blush evident on her cheeks.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *She seems reluctant. I wonder what could have been so horrible?*  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he hears her ask with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "If you want to." He tells her.  
  
*I don't want to push her into anything she doesn't want to do. I had better go slowly, I don't want to ruin anything that I could have with this goddess looking angel.*  
  
She tells him she'd tell him and goes tells him her story of last night. When she tells him what she caught her ex-boyfriend doing and to her enemy it made him want to rush over to where ever this guy lived and ripe his throat out.  
  
*Why am I feeling this way for a mere mortal? There's something more to her and I need to figure out what it is. I'm treating and acting around her as if she's someone special to me.*  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
She gets up from the cold, hard, stone bench and stretches out all of the craps she got from setting still for such a long time.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asks looking at him. "Sure" he answers her swiftly getting up.  
Later, they find themselves standing side-by-side in a gazebo on the edge of some woods and surrounding the gazebo are acres of all kinds of roses.  
  
Serena stands with her hands in her jacket pockets and once again, gazing up at the moonless night sky. "Why do you always look up at the sky?" came a Darien's sexy, husky voice in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spin and she shivered in her jacket also without realizing it.  
  
Darien seeing this takes off his heavy black coat and drapes it over her shoulders, which she tugs closer and smells in his scent.  
  
*Ummm, he smells earthy and like dew drops.*  
  
"Uh.Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." She said meekly as she continued to look up at the sky. "Why do you always look up at the sky?" he asked again in her ear. "Oh, I don't know really. Ever since I was a little girl I would always look up at the sky and think it to be a huge black blanket of chaos with little lights of hope glistening." She told him with passion. "I like that thought." He said as he slips his arms around her extremely small waist.  
  
*Ummm, she smells like strawberries and vanilla.* He thinks to him self, as he smells her hair.  
  
"Really?" she asks surprised to feel his arms around her and that he liked what she had always thought to be a childish thought. "Yea" he said with a grin. "I'm glade you think so." She said smiling as she fell against his hard chest lightly.  
  
She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was 5:45. "Oh my!" she gasped realizing how late it had gotten. "What's wrong?" he asks looking down at her. "It's almost 6:00 in the morning and I still have to get up for work at 7:00," she said sighing lightly to her self. "Where do you work?" he asks curious. "SII" she responded. "What's that?" he asked thinking it sounds familiar, but can't quit put his finger on where his heard it. "Shields International Incorporation." She said with a wry sigh. "Oh," he said before it hit him, "I own that company" he said with a chuckle. "You do?! Then you'd be Darien Shields!" she said startled from her reverie. "In the flesh" he said grinning. "Oh my" she said not knowing what else to say. "What's so astonishing?" he asked amused and laughing slightly. "Nothing, I just didn't know that you were Darien Shields." She said breathlessly. "What's so horrible about begin Darien Shields?" he asked amused at her reaction. "I've just heard that he, you were very mean and ruthless." She said with blush starting to taint he cheeks. "I can be, but that's business and you need to be how you said it, 'very mean and ruthless', but enough about that." He said with a grin on his perfectly chiseled face. ~Blushing madly now~ "Okay, I better be getting home, or my roommate will begin to worry if I'm not there when she wakes up which is literally when the sun comes up." Serena tells him. "Well, I guess I better be taking you home then." He says to her as he begins to lead her down the gazebo stairs. "Okay" she says to him, still snuggled into his coat as she lets him lead her.  
After a brisk walk, they find themselves in front of Serena's apartment door. "I'd invite you in, but it's late or early being the time." Serena says as she unlocks the door as quietly as she can. "It's okay" he says watching her. "I'll see you later." She says stepping into the threshold. "Okay." He says as he begins to walk away back down the stairs of her apartment complex. "How about I give you my number and we can meet up sometime." She says to him, not wanting this to be the last time they see each other. "Sure." He says smiling at her. "Here" she tells him as she hurriedly jots own her 7 digit number and hands the paper to him. "I get off at 5:00 today" she says smiling at him.  
  
"SERENA!!!!! IS THAT YOU?!?!" came the voice of and obvious woman inside. "Coming Raye" Serena shouted back and then smiled weakly and closed the door, ready to face Raye's wrath.  
  
Hey, that's all for now. I hope you all like this story so far. Review please!!!!!!! ~_* 


	4. Chapter: 4

Hey guys, I'm back, Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next Chappy and I hope you like it.  
  
^Serena's POV^ It had been a very long morning with no sleep and having Raye lecture you for an hour at being irresponsible for coming home at almost the crack of dawn and then having to go to work, fueled on nothing but coffee was starting to take it's toll on Serena Davis as she say at her desk looking over papers on the newest stock as she tries to suppress yawn after yawn.  
  
"Hey Serena" says a familiar voice behind her. "Hey Molly" Serena says sleepily as she puts her hand over her mouth yet again for another yawn. "Why are you so tired?" Molly asks in her thick British accent as she walks and stands in front of Serena to get a better look at her. "I didn't get any sleep last night, so now I'm getting go on pure coffee at the moment." Serena tells her as she skims yet another document. "How come?" she asks worried. "I went out on a date last night and, well..I got home kind of late and Raye yelled at me, knowing Raye she thought I was irresponsible for coming home so late, so of course she lectured me on it." Serena answers her while rolling her eyes at the whole Raye thing. "Ooh, that makes sense." Molly says understandingly. "You better get back to work. I don't want you getting into trouble on account of me." Serena tells her as she yawns yet again. "Okay, but I'll see yea later." Molly tells her smiling and walks away.  
  
A few minutes later the one person that just made her day bad to horrible just walked up to her with a smirk on her ugly pig face. "Serena" she snapped at her with a smirk on her pig face. "What do you want Beryl! I am kind of busy in case you didn't notice." Serena snaps back at her irritably as she puts the document down that she was revising. "The boss wants to see you," she says mockingly as she points to a set of mahogany double doors at the end of the very long hallway. "Fine" Serena says as she stands up and walks down the hallway as she straightens out her skirt, which was hiking up her legs to an unimaginable length, that would have had any guy starring in awe and longing.  
  
She knocks at the door. "Come in Ms. Davis" comes a nonchalant voice from behind the door. Serena opens the door and steps into the office quietly. "You wanted to see me Mr. Shields?" Serena asks with a tried voice. "Yea, Serena" he says as he stands up from behind his desk, without her noticing.  
  
^Darien's POV^ "Serena would you like to go out with me, again?" he asks as he looks at her.  
  
*Damn, she's gorgeous! If only that skirt went up high, I would-No! I can't think like that. She could be a possible mate, not another screw for a night.* he tells himself as he stares into her clear-blue eyes.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." He hears her answer as he continues staring into her eyes. "How about I pick you up at your place at lets say 7:30?" he asks with a grin on his perfectly chiseled face. "Um, sure." She says with a smile and then adds, "Is there a certain way I should dress?" "A little dressy is okay" Darien answers her, staring once again into her clear-blue endlessly deep eyes that were willing to swallow him whole right there and then. "Okay, I'll see you at 7:30 then" she says to him and then leaves his office, with him still standing in the same spot with a glaze look over his appearance. "Darien, when do you want me to bring in..Dare?" a tall chestnut-brown hair, green-gray eyed guy said as he poked his head in. "Darien, are you okay?" the guy asks again as he walks over to him as he shakes him a little. "Hmm.What?" he snaps once he comes back to reality. "You were just standing their staring off into who-knows-where-Land. You okay?" the guy asks as he looks at Darien suspiciously. "I'm fine. What do you need?" he asks as he seats back down at his chair. "Never mind. I'll just tell Molly to hold all your calls for the day." And with that said, the guy walked back out the office to leave Darien to his thoughts of his Blonde hair, blue eyed Angel Goddess.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *He asked me back out on a date. I-I can't believe that Darien Shields, my boss, a multimillionaire asked me out on an official date, date! Raye and Lita are going to be so jealous and I still haven't told Lita and Amara what, what's-his-face did to me either. I better do that now or my excitement might take over soon.* Serena says to herself as she seats back down at her desk and takes out her cell phone from her drawer desk and pushes a number and the next thing she knew she heard, "Hello?" from the small phone in her hand. "Hey Lita" she says happily. "Sere, what's up?" she asks with concern evident in her voice. "Nothing like that Lita. I just wanted to let you know that me and what's- his-face broke up the other night." Serena says as she starts to hymn a song. "You seem happy for someone who just recently broke-up with their long time boyfriend of 2 years." Lita says pointedly. "Well, I'm um...." "Spit it out girl!" Lita shouts. "Okay, okay. Sheesh! I'm kind of going out with someone." Serena says sheepishly. "Are you seriously! When? Where?" Lita stammers. "Yes I'm serious. I guess you could say we started seeing each other the same night that me and what's-his-face broke-up. We met in the park at that stone bench that I like to seat on that's right in front of the lake." Serena says as she ticks each thing off her fingers. "Who is he?" Lita asks very interested. "You'll never guess in a millennium!" Serena says starting to feel giddy, "Then tell me!" Lita exclaims. "Okay, okay his... his...his...name is Darien Shields." Serena says quietly. "Do what!" she hears Lita from the other line as Serena begins to shuffle some papers together to give to the mail boy who was starting to come around for the last time of the day. "I got to go but I'll finish telling you later." Serena says as she hangs up the phone on Lita.  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone with Lita, she heard the very last voice or person for that matter that she wanted to hear or see. "So Serena, I'm guessing that sense you knew that you couldn't beat me professionally you decided to try and beat me by going to the head himself." Beryl drawls tonelessly as she stands right in front of Serena, and when she walked up to her she doesn't know. "What do you want Beryl? I've got a lot of work to do here or unless you didn't notice it." Serena says without even glancing at her. "I just couldn't help but over hear your conversation," Beryl said leaving it to that while smirking. "And? What exactly does that mean?" Serena asks with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on her face. "You're only going out with Darien for 2 reasons. One, his the rebound from your Ex who is now my boyfriend and two, you want to get that promotion so bad that you would stoop this low." Beryl said with an know-it-all attitude, which was starting to tick Serena off. "Beryl, you don't even know what your talking about. I don't use guys, like you do and first of all, when I met Darien I didn't know he was my boss until last night, when me and him met for the second time. The first time he was consoling me for what YOU did. Just so you know his not all that good in bed." Serena tells Beryl and then walks off in a huff.  
  
When Serena finally got off of work she headed straight to Lita's house, which for Serena was only a few blocks away from her work so it wasn't the far out of her way so she could finish her talk with her from earlier.  
  
^Darien's POV "Darien, when are you going to..Darien are you okay?" asks a dark-blonde hair, green eyed guy as he stood in front of Darien's desk with concern evident on his face. "Um, what Jay?" Darien asks as he finally comes out from his thoughts, which were filled with nothing but Serena Davis. "Are you okay man? You've been acting all spacey today." Jay says as he relaxes his posture. "I'm fine. What is it that you wanted to tell me." Darien asks as he flashes Jay one of his famous smiles. "Well, just that your dad will be arriving tomorrow night and that I would highly suggest not mentioning anything about your personal life or business life for that fact, that he doesn't ask about since I hear that-" "Jay, I already know about the rumors. Who doesn't know yet?" Darien asks smirking as he pictured his dad with a tall blonde and blue eyes, *Wait that sounds just like Serena. Is it possible? No, she told me she just broke up with her boyfriend the other night so it couldn't be her.* he tells himself reassuringly. "Don't worry Jay, I know the drill by now." Darien says as he dismisses Jay. "Okay, see you later Dare" he tells him as he leaves his office.  
  
*I wonder why exactly Father would be coming to see me after all of this years?* Darien asks his self as he stares off into space.  
  
^Serena's POV^ After she had told Lita everything, she headed home to get ready for her date with Darien.  
  
Serena walked into her apartment, "Raye, I'm home," she shouted as usual even if Raye wasn't there. "Okay Sere," came a rely from the kitchen. Serena then headed into her bedroom to find what to wear exactly on her actual date with Darien. She rummaged around in her closet and came out with 2 things. A black skirt with silver and red roses scattered on it and a red blouse that had a huge silver rose in the middle of it. And, A dress that was a multitude of blues, went to her knees, and had a slit in the back. "I wonder which one I should wear?" she asks herself as scans both outfits.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take a shower and contemplate over it when I get back in." she tells herself aloud as she grabs her bathrobe and leaves her room and goes into the bathroom.  
  
^Darien's POV^ "So Darien, what are you doing tonight?" asks Jay as he looks at his boss and best friend. "I'm just going to go hunting and just think," Darien, tells him as he walks out the door of his house and goes to pick Serena up. *I wonder if I should tell Jay and the rest of them about Serena?* Darien asks himself as he watches everything fly by him. *No, I better not. Last time I told them about a girl I took an interest in they eventually killed her. I don't want this to happen to her. I feel different about this one then any of the other girls I've ever liked.* Darien answers himself as he lands in front of Serena's door.  
  
He knocks on her front door and waits for someone to answer it.  
  
^Serena's POV^ She decides on the skirt outfit and quickly puts on a pair of black high- heeled boots and then goes back into the bathroom and puts on a little bit of make-up, which is just little bi of pressed-powder, silvery-white eyeshadow, and lipgloss.  
  
She looks at herself in the mirror and notices her hair. *I wonder what I should do with my hair?" she asks herself as she runs her hand through her light, golden, blonde hair that has stripes of silver in it, which are natural. "I'm just going to leave it down since it's only just above my mid-back now." Serena tells herself aloud as she picks up her brush, brushes through it a few times, and sets it back down.  
  
Serena walks out the bathroom, goes into her room, and sprays "Love Spell" from Victoria's Secret. *Umm, I love this body spray.* Serena thinks, as she smells the air around her.  
  
Just then, she hears a knock at her door. *I wonder who that is* she asks as she goes over the front door to her apartment and opens the door. "Hey Darien" Serena says to him as soon as she opens the door and realizes who it is. "H-Hey Serena" Darien says back to her as his eyes scan her body. "Come on in, I just have to grab my purse and I'll be ready." Serena tells him as she opens the door wider for him to enter. "Thanks" he says smiling back to her.  
  
^Darien's POV^ He stands there looking at Serena, who looks gorgeous. *I wonder what kind of perfume that is, because it smells wonderful and driving my senses crazy. She truly looks like Selena herself.* he thinks to himself as his eyes scan her body thoroughly. "Come on in, I just have to grab my purse and I'll be ready." He hears Serena says to him as she opens the door wider for him. *If only she knew what she was doing with those 3 simple words.* he says to himself as he steps over the thresh hold of her front door. "Thanks" he tells her as he follows her over to the living room. "You look wonderful," he says to her, still not able to pry his eyes off her body. *Her body just seems to flow along when ever she walks, as if she wasn't there. Only one other person has ever been able to walk like that. No, I'm not going to think of her tonight! She's gone and now I have Serena, eventually.* he tells himself as he gets the images of his past love out of his head.  
  
"I'm ready," Serena tells him as she walks back in gracefully. "Okay" he tells her as he looks back at her, bad idea, as now he can't take his eyes off her. "Hang on. I have to tell Raye I'm going out." Serena tells him as she turns back around and walks to a door that's right outside of the living room.  
  
"Raye, I'm going out. I'll be back later, and DON'T wait up" Serena says as she pokes her head into the door. *Damn, she looks gorgeous. Just like the Greek goddess Aphrodite, but with the grace and class of Selena.* he thinks as he watches her.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Why does her keep on watching me? O well, at least his not another whatever-his-name-was.*Serena tells herself as she pokes her head into Raye's room to tell her she's going out. "Where are you going?" Raye asks. "Um, out. I don't know." Serena tells her as she shrugs. "What time are you planning on being in?" Raye asks as she narrows her eyes into slits as she looks at her, "Before sunrise" Serena tells her as she rolls her eyes at Raye's behavior. "Okay and make sure you keep your cell phone, incase I need to call for something." Raye tells as Serena closes the door.  
  
"Okay, we can go now" Serena tells him as they leave. "Where do you want to go?" Serena asks as they walk down the stairs of her apartment. "Well, I was thinking we could go to this little party that a friend of mine is having." Darien said as he leads her to his black Porsche Boxster S 3.2L. "Nice car" she says to him as he opens the door for her. "Thanks. It's my favorite so far, but it's still new," he answers as he closes her door, walks over to the driver side, turns on the car, and speeds off.  
  
I think I'm gonna leave it off here. Let me know what you think. ~_* 


End file.
